A ciegas
by Elizabethmasencullen16
Summary: One-shot A ciegas Reik Sumerguete en mi dolor.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,la trama es mía la canción de reik 3!

Parada frente a esa iglesia, estaba mi hogar, no era ese templo, era quien estaba dentro de el, mi vida, mi hogar, mi soporte de lagrimas, pero no estaba solo estaba ella, con ella, todo lo hizo por ella, me dolía saber que era el fin, ¿de quién fue el error? No lo sé, pero solo yo pago las consecuencias.

_**Nunca imagine encontrarme aquí despidiéndome de ti….**_

¿Recuerdas cuando lo viste? Cuando casi juraste era lo mejor que tu vida puso en el camino, era un sueño era lo imaginable puesto frente a mí, fue mío en cuerpo y alma, era mío frente a todas las miradas, estaba ciega por el yo daba, doy y daré todo por el, aun tratándose de la vida misma, así dios me condene, así la gente me juzgue y me señale daré todo por el.

_**No me digas por favor**_

_**Que olvidar será mejor**_

_**Vivirás por siempre en mis recuerdos**_

El será mi todo mi pasado escrito en su piel, mi presente escrito en mi corazón, y mi futuro escrito en una simple canción, mis sueños, ilusiones, esperanzas tenían un nombre eran representadas por el, por Edward, por mi corazón.

_**Pero tiemblo solamente con pensar**_

_**Que te tengo que soltar**_

_**Que recorreré sin ti la vida**_

¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Solo escuchaba los soplos de mi corazón implorando la mirada de mi amor, pero en mi cabeza solo retumbaba _Yo te entrego mi corazón, para amarte y respetarte, para compartir mi vida contigo, ¿aceptas? Acepto._ ¿Y yo? ¿ Que hare con este amor? Con mi vida, con mi amor, contigo, con lo que egoístamente perdí por miedo.

_**A ciegas, perdido**_

_**Se detiene mi respiración**_

_**Duele ver que tu futuro**_

_**No combina, conmigo**_

_**Y no quiere comprender mi corazón**_

-bella lo siento, pero siempre ha sido ella, no quiero lastimarla no puedo hacerlo mi corazón le pertenece a ella.

-¿y yo Edward? ¿A mí que me pertenece?

-este bello tiempo bella solo eso.

Y me quede callada, no lucharía ya tenía tiempo haciéndolo, me acomodaba a su tiempo, le daba lo que me pedía, era todo lo que él quería, una amiga, una amante, un refugio, con quien desahogarse, yo fui quien cargo con sus lagrimas, con sus corajes, pero nunca su amor, a ella le pertenecía todo, pero al final del día a ella era a quien le sonreía, a quien la llamaba mi amor, a quien le entrego su corazón, a mi me juzgaba, me gritaba, pero nunca me hablo de amor, todo lo agradecía pero de sus labios nunca escuche un te amo, un te quiero, un te necesito porque eres mi vida, para mí eso no existía, para mí eso era negado, como el cielo le es negado a los malos.

_**Para que fingir**_

_**Si sabes como yo**_

_**Que este sueño terminó**_

_**Somos fuego que se enfrió**_

_**El tiempo nos desvaneció**_

_**Y se ha borrado todo lo que fuimos**_

Estaba hay frente a ese templo, todos felices y contentos, toda su familia se sentía completa.

Estaba sentada en una banca, ella era hermosa, sus cabellos hueros y largos, sus ojos azules como el cielo en plena primavera, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, era alta, ella era su vida, ella era su corazón, la miraba a ella, el me hacia suya pensando en ella, el me besaba imaginando sus labios, el me decía hermosa imaginando que era ella.

Mis mejillas estaban húmedas con lágrimas, sellando un pacto entre mi amor y el de ella.

Todos subían a sus carros, iban a celebrar el compromiso de la hermosa pareja.

El me miro

_**Pero tiemblas solamente con pensar**_

_**Que me tienes que soltar**_

_**Que recorrerás sin mí la vida**_

Mi corazón salto, pero mi cerebro le grito:

No te ama ¿recuerdas?

Y como una y mil veces me recordé sus palabras.

_Bella lo siento, pero siempre ha sido ella, no quiero lastimarla no puedo hacerlo mi corazón le pertenece a ella._

Y mi sonrisa se convirtieron en lagrimas.

El agacho su mirada.

El entro en su carro.

El iba con ella.

Tal vez de darse cuenta, hubiera visto el bulto en mi barriga.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y yo se lo negué.

El y yo ivamos a morir.

Estaba enferma.

Tenía miedo.

Y lo amaba.

Solo quería su tiempo, su amor, pero solo recibió un pequeño fruto de mi amor, fruto de su egoísmo.

Pero él no lo conocería.

Yo ya estaba condenada.

Y nos condeno a ambos cargar sobre nuestros hombros la vida de un ser, que aunque no lo conociera le daría mi vida si todavía pudiera.

_**A ciegas, perdido**_

_**Se detiene mi respiración**_

_**Duele ver que tu futuro**_

_**No combina, conmigo**_

_**Y no quiere comprender mi corazón**_

_**Bésame una vez más**_

_**Y nunca mires atrás**_

Me levante de ese lugar frio y sin vida, fui a donde una vez creer tener un hogar, un nido para mi amor, pero ahora solo era un lugar gris, obscuro y sin vida.

Fui al cuarto de mi pequeñito y me eche a llorar, lo mataría, matare a mi propia descendencia y me odiaría por eso, tres semanas más de vida y nunca volvería a verlo.

Abrace un pequeño oso de felpa de la cuna de mi hijo, y le llore, le pedí perdón de rodillas.

Y comencé a escupir sangre.

Ya era la hora.

Mi corazón no podía compartir el latido con mi pequeñito.

Te amo Edward.

Te amo hijo.

Perdón papa.

Perdón mama.

Perdóname dios.

Te amo Edward.

_**Duele ver que tu futuro**_

_**No combina, conmigo**_

_**Y no quiere comprender mi corazón**_

_**Si vivimos tanto tiempo este amor.**_


End file.
